bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/The Monkey Capital
Greetings (insurt ur name here)! Here's my third fanfic, The Monkey Capital. (more details will be added later) Chapter Guide *Chapter 1: Tranquility *Chapter 2: 3 Years Later... *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: *Chapter 9: *Chapter 10: *Chapter 11: *Chapter 12: *Chapter 13: *Chapter 14: *Chapter 15: Chapters 1-5 Teaser= "A monkey may die, empires may rise and fall, but an idea lives on...Redeunt." |-| Chapter 1= *'Marbury Meadows' *'January 20, 2041' Marbury Meadows, a peaceful and elegant place. In the summer, there would be blooming maple trees, whistling winds, and brightful skies. Very reminiscient of one's idea of paradise. Located not very far from Silver City, a landmark with its significant history. Surprisingly, Marbury Meadows has never been harmed in anyway, despite being near Silver City, a city with a very destructive history. The meadows were commonly populated during this time of the year. Snowy terrain, bright but cloudy skies, and icy trees. The beautiful and mesmerizing scenery of Marbury Meadows attracted hundreds of visitors. There were nice wooden bridges to get around the area, but were rather slippery at this time. This area has attracted very remarkable people. Heroes, riches, comedians, all the famous people. One of the benefits of Marbury Meadows; the famous come here all the time! "15 years of this place...I'll never get tired of it. It's so beautiful, I could just lay here for the longest time. I never minded the coldness...the scenery here is just mesmerizing. Whenever I visit here, I feel peaceful and relaxed. Before, that feeling never existed." "Before? What do you mean?" "Fighting in the Global Conflicts, or World War V as I like to call it, was thrilling. I was a very lucky monkey. The odds of anyone surviving the hell we went through is just insane. It's divine! During those times, 15 years ago, I thought the world was coming to an end. I thought that we would die. Never expected the war's outcome. Never expected to live beyond 18." "Ahh, the Global Conflicts. 2016-2018. A war of that magnitude, within three years. It's crazy. Well, it did extend to February 2019, but never mind. Aureolous...it's a shame it's only the two of us now." "Aureolous...we were honorably disbanded long ago. A long way we've gone since then." "A long way indeed. I still remember the times you were just a plump Dart Monkey. Never expected you to become a Super Monkey! Is it hard moving around?" "Oh no, it's no big deal, I'm just handicapped, not a big deal, you idiot! For a sniper, you have terrible eyesight!" "Father, you told me the story of the conflicts, but not what happened after it. For years you've been talking about what happened after the war, but you never told me about it in detail. It sounds really interesting, and since you're on memory lane, you should tell me now." "I didn't? I thought I did. Well, the war finally ended in 2018. The Monkey Capital, Bloon Empire, and Insurgency were all in horrible condition. The war really did a number on everyone. Conflicts stopped...until January 2021. There were reports of Insurgents bombing several cities; even after the war they kept going. Seeing this, the Capital took drastic measures to stop this. With the Bloon Empire threat gone for the moment, the conflict between us and the Insurgency really heated up on a great scale." "March 2021. The tide of the conflicts really took a turn here." |-| Chapter 2= *'A Z.O.M.G' *'Northern Hemisphere' *'March 13, 2021' . A team of two monkeys boarding a Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness... After the war, all MOABs, BFBs, and ZOMGs were stolen by the Insurgency. Must've been too lazy to create their own ships, who knows? Following the Global Conflicts, the Monkey Capital intended to "end the war", by destroying the remnants of The Insurgency. The insurgents were hunted down vigorously; the Capital would never rest to end an enemy that caused such destruction. An enemy that would eventually cause more destruction...there were still many left out there. This wasn't an ordinary ZOMG, however. This ZOMG, in particular, was large compared to any other MOAB Class Bloon. It was odd; it was not being escorted by any other vessels. The interesting thing was, the ZOMG was black and gold. Full chapter will be posted on the 24th, UTC/GMT-9. |-| Chapter 3= *'null' |-| Chapter 4= *'null' |-| Chapter 5= *'null' Category:Blog posts